


Can't sever my wings

by Moonlight_Uni



Series: One shots [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Gen, Marvel 616 (Freeform), Marvel Comics - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Uni/pseuds/Moonlight_Uni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift of Tony Stark comic feels </p>
<p>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't sever my wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaLopez1981](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLopez1981/gifts).



Can't sever my wings

Tony felt the lag in his flight in the suit as he zipped between two buildings, chasing after a new enemy that had kindly attacked his building last night. On his visual display the read outs were indicating there was a power failure on the flight stabiliser on his back. The unit itself had shut down and left it's twin to bear the brunt of Tony's flying acrobatics. He was now struggling to find stability as he weaved between buildings in a slower persuit of the attacker but reluctantly Tony pulled up, moving his limbs forward and using the blast from his repulsors as an air brake. Something wasn't right with the stabiliser control relay and it annoyed him; usually he was in control of everything where his tech was concerned. So what had gone wrong?

After hovering in the air for a minute Tony zipped off, leaving a trail of vapourous smoke in his wake and put full power into getting back to his builing. On the return journey he narrowly avoided a crash with a wall thanks to the failure on his suit but eventually Tony made it home in one piece despite being a bit roughed up. As the landing pad came into view he let Jarvis make the calculations and Tony cut the power, crushing down onto concrete below. Coming into land he could see the work to repair the blast damage to his building had already begun and was progressing well. Last thing he needed was another security breach.

The genius made his way straight to the workshop on the floor below after he'd stepped out of the suit. The sentient suit followed him as he walked through, grabbing a towel off a nearby radiator to dry off his face from the moisture that had accumulated there. He discarded the towel by tossing it onto a desk as he entered the lab finding himself greeted by the dulcet tone of Jarvis welcoming him home. Behind him the door swept shut and Tony spun around to say to the sentient suit "you and I have got some problems to iron out pal" and pointed over to the computer station. 

"You know where to go."

The suit obeyed the command and took itself over to the computer, shutting itself down upon reaching the designated spot at the station. Tony nodded and briefly reached up to thread some fingers through his hair which was damp with a light sweat upon which he realised the night ahead would be a long one indeed. Work, work and more work but that wasn't something he complained about. He enjoyed his work even if it left him sleep deprived and living off nothing but coffee and concentrated caffeine shots. Speaking of which, where was the coffee and why couldn't he smell any. Jarvis had forgotten to put the machine on again but perhaps that was some kind of ploy to get his master to learn how to make it himself. Tony muttered a complaint and headed over to the machine.

Finally coffee was on the go and Tony stood there, fidgeting with his shirt while the machine did its work for him. He looked up briefly and caught his reflection in the mirror. /God damn you look a mess/ he told himself studying the lines on his face, the darkness under his eyes and the stubble coming through because Tony had failed to shave that morning. While the coffee filled up his cup Tony tried to do something about his reflection using the warped crome of his coffee machine to see what he was doing. With his hands Tony shoved back the stray hairs creeping down his face, slicking them back out of the way. There was nothing he could currently do about the rest of his wrecked looking face; maybe a shower or something later after he was done here. He had so much to do and pushed himself every minute of the day to get those results.

With his coffee done Tony took it and sipped on it black, turning his back to the machine to take in the sight of his lab and the toys around him. He was a self made man with more money and technology than most people would ever have but he sometimes, only sometimes, wondered if there was something missing from this complicated equation that was his life. Annoyingly though Tony couldn't put his finger on what it was... What factor was he missing that he wasn't able to see. Coffee and back to work. Business as usual.


End file.
